A Simple Life
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: It's been a year later and Dean tries to live his simple life when he finds his brother on the grownd near his house. Castiel had saved him but Sam is more of a wild animal who barely remembers that he's human. Can Dean help him? PLEASE REVIEW!


**I'm so stoked for the season 6 premier! I love the fact that this show as been going on for 5 seasons!**

It had been a year. A full year of going through the motions. Of trying to live that normal apple pie life that Dean promised Sammy. But it was almost becoming impossible. There was a constant hole in Dean's heart. He felt dead, but still alive. God he wished he was dead. So many nights he would stare at his gun. It would be so easy, to pull the trigger. All of it would be over then. But he couldn't. He had a promise to keep. A promise to Sammy.

He sighed as he took out the garbage. He was used to all of this, this routine, but why couldn't he feel at peace? He knew why, because Sammy wasn't at peace. He frowned as he saw a figure huddled to the ground, though. He gribbed the demon knife he had kept in his pocket.

He stared in shock as he saw his little brother laying huddled on the ground.

Sam...no it couldn't be him! He grabbed his flask holy water and splashed it onto the naked body. The figure only moaned softly and curled into a fetus position. He knelt slowly to the body.

"It's him, Dean." Castiel's rough voice was heard behind him. Dean stood up.

"What?"

"It's him."

"How do you know?"

"I'm the one who pulled him out." Castiel's voice was calm.

"You couldn't have done that sooner?" Dean's voice rose.

"I didn't have permission to do it sooner."

"Permission?"

"Joshua sent me a message, telling me that God wanted to try and free Micheal now that heaven was slowly having order again. He said while I did so I could also rescue Sam Winchester."

"Oh how very generous of him," growled Dean. "Why didn't you do it before?"

"Again I told you-"

"Screw the 'I didn't have permission'crap! You disobeyed before!"

Castiel sighed.

"Truthfully I wasn't strong enough before. God made me stronger so I could get to Micheal and Sam."

"You got me out."

"You weren't as far down in hell as they were."

Dean felt sick at that. He had tears in his eyes as he knelt next to his baby brother.

"What's wrong with him?"

"To him he's been in hell for a 100 years." Castiel stared at Dean. "And he didn't have the option of torturing to stop being tortured."

Dean lowered his eyes. He felt bile in his throat.

"Was he trapped down there...with Lucifer...I mean did Lucifer..."

"Lucifer was very creative with Sam, yes, and very angry at him for tossing him back into the pit. Lucifer made sure Sam was punished. Over and over again." Castiel's voice was soft. "You're going to have to take it slow with Sam. He barely remembers what it's like to be human. Right now he's more like a wild animal that's been beaten too many times. The recovery process will take a long time."

Tears spilled from Dean's face.

"How long? Will he ever be...Sammy again?"

"I honestly' don't know." Castiel kept his voice soft as he knelt beside him. Kindly he laid his trench coat on Sam's naked and shivering body. "I suggest you take him over to Bobby's. You're going to need help and Sam might be a danger to Lisa and Ben."

"Sam would never hurt them..."

"SAM wouldn't, but the person in front of you isn't Sam at the moment. The person in front of you barely remembers who Sam is."

Dean closed his eyes.

"All right but you need to stay behind and help me explain this to Lisa."

"Explain what to Lisa?" Lisa walked up with a shawl around her shoulders. "I heard a noise," she added to Dean. She smiled at Castiel. "Castiel." It had taken Dean a while to tell Lisa the whole truth when he first moved in and it stunned him that she believed it and accepted it. That she didn't freak like Cassie did.

"Oh my God!" She suddenly noticed Sam's body. "Is that..."

"Yes that's Sam. That's what I wanted Castiel to help explain," Dean sighed. Lisa quickly knelt before the shivering younger brother.

"He's terrified," she whispered, tears in her eyes.

"He needs help," Castiel said, stating the obvious.

"We're thinking of going over to Bobby's," Dean told her.

"Why not stay here?" She looked confused.

"Right now," Castiel said, as Dean shot him a grateful look. "Sam's not aware of what he's capable of. He's terrified and confused and that's not a great combination."

"What are you trying to say?"

"He might hurt you and Ben without meaning to," Dean said quietly.

"What? No Sam would never do that!"

"SAM wouldn't but Leese, Sammy's been in hell for a 100 years." Tears were in his eyes when he spoke. "Who knows what he remembers of his former self.

Lisa had tears in her eyes. As much as she tried she couldn't really comprehend what that woudl be like. No one could.

She nodded and kissed Dean on the cheek.

"Be safe," she whispered. He nodded. "And..you need to call Ben. Right now he's sleeping and I'll say you needed to help your Uncle out on an emergency but he's going to want to make sure you didn't leave him."

Dean nodded quickly.

"Of course I will." He kissed her again. As she left he wrapped the trench coat around Sam. He knew right now trying to dress Sammy might do more harm then good. Seemed like Sam freaked at the slightest touch. Because as he picked Sam up Sam started to whimper and moan and shake.

"It's okay, Sammy, I've got you," he whispered into his little brother's ear. Sam was still crying softly but stopped protesting. Castiel walked with him to his car where he laid Sammy down gently in the backseat.

"I have some work I have to do," apologized Castiel. "But will you be able to handle it?"

Dean nodded, so many mixed emotions in him.

"Yeah."

Cas started to turn.

"And Cas?"

Castiel stopped.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Slowly Castiel nodded.

"You are welcome, Dean."

With that he left leaving Dean alone with his traumitzed younger brother wondering if Sam would ever return to the person he was. Slowly he drove away, hating the idea of having to leave Lisa and Ben but knew it was for their own safety.

He could only hope they weren't too late in saving Sam.


End file.
